I guess he has to shower somewhere
by ebineez01
Summary: Gwen has trouble sleeping and has an idea Jack could be in need of her help
1. Chapter 1

For the fourth time in ten minutes the green glow of the bedside clock drew Gwen's attention.

"12:43," she said in a whisper.

"What's Jack doing now?" she wondered to herself as she rolled onto her back.

"Probably Ianto," she replied. She couldn't suppress the smile that came to her lips as she remembered catching the two of them in Jack's office a few months back. Ianto was all embarrassment; Jack on the other hand asked her to join them.

"I wonder if he was serious?" This thought made her roll over again; restless. She looked at Rhys laying next to her; they'd made love only an hour before, yet thinking of Jack – thinking of Jack as he'd come out of his office that night – shirt unbuttoned, pants undone…she felt her pulse quicken, her true desire unfulfilled. She'd stored that mental image in detail; she hadn't had time to appreciate the sight when it occurred – she'd had the boy Jonah on her mind – but since then, that image had had a lot of air time. Most recently, she thought guiltily, about an hour ago...

She loved Rhys, there was no denying that; but the way Jack made her feel when he was around – when he wasn't around – she couldn't deny that either.

Sighing, Gwen got out of bed, pulled on track pants and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen thinking maybe some warm milk might help her sleep; as she looked down at the bench top, she saw her mobile there.

"Ring," she willed it. "Come on Jack, call! There must be some sort of emergency going on somewhere!"

The phone however stayed stubbornly silent.

"Fine," she thought. "Don't call!"

Then a thought occurred to her. "What if he's in trouble and he can't call?"

She didn't believe it for a second, but she needed to get out; the flat was stifling her tonight. She needed to be at the Hub.

Quickly getting changed, she wrote Rhys a note saying that an emergency had occurred and she'd had to go into work; she'd call him later. If she felt guilty about what she was doing, she didn't stop long enough to let it sink in.

Driving towards the Hub, she made a mental note to look for Ianto's car in the lot; she wasn't making that mistake twice.

A short while later she pulled into the car park; deserted, she noted with a smile.

Lights flashed and horns blared as the big Hub door rolled open for her.

"How could they not have heard that?" she said aloud as she walked into the main area; looking up at Jack's office as she did so.

"Lights are on," she thought as she wandered up the steps.

Pushing open his office door she looked around; no sign of Jack. She walked over to the hole in the floor that led down to Jack's small room and peered in – again no Jack.

She walked back out onto the landing. "Jack," she yelled, receiving no answer.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" she sang softly. Maybe he was out she thought as she walked towards the monitors. Bringing up the garage though, she saw the SUV was in its spot.

She moved through the Hub using the CCTV looking for him.

"Hmm – morgue?"

"Nope!"

"Vaults?"

"Nope!"

"Cells!?"

"Nope!"

"Okay," she said out loud. "Somewhere that doesn't have cameras."

Gwen started mentally ticking off the places she hadn't yet checked that had no CCTV surveillance. There weren't many now – not since Ianto had hidden Lisa from them in an old storage room; Jack had ordered CCTV to be put practically everywhere besides his office, his bedroom and the showers.

"Huh! I wonder," she said as she moved towards the old shower rooms. "He always smells so good; I guess he has to shower somewhere." The thought made her stomach flip; reaching the door though she stopped short of pushing it open.

A bout of conscience caught her. "What if he is in there?" she reasoned. "Can I just barge in?"

Then she thought, "would he mind?" She smiled and rolled her eyes as the answer was a resounding, "No!"

Pushing open the door she entered the large room; walking past rows of lockers from a bygone age when Torchwood was a much larger concern. She walked towards the back of the room to where the showers were. As she got closer she thought she could hear the sound of running water; if she thought her stomach flipped before – now it was trying out for the Olympic Gymnastics team!

Gwen turned the last corner; and there he was.

"Oh…" The sound escaped her before she could stop it. He stood facing her, his eyes closed, hands on his head; the steaming water pounding over him. She wasn't sure if she was grateful for, or pissed off at, the waist height tiled wall that served to stop the water from the shower splashing all over the floor.

Bringing her eyes back to his face from where they'd been roaming over his toned torso she was mortified to see his eyes open – looking straight at her! What was worse – he had a huge grin on his face!

"Enjoying yourself over there?" he asked as he swivelled to turn the water off.

"Ah…I…" she spluttered as she looked at him. "Oh God!" she thought to herself. "Those eyes – the way the water droplets are hanging on his lashes."

"Earth to Gwen…" Jack yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth for emphasis.

Gwen shook her head slightly. "Yes?"

"I said, could you pass me that towel there?" Then he smiled even wider. "Unless you want me to come get it?"

Gwen's eyes widened, and he laughed. "No, no," she replied. "Stay there, I'll get it."

"Hurry up then – it's cold in here! Wouldn't want you to think less of me," he said suggestively as he moved to rest his hands on the low wall that separated them.

Gwen grabbed the towel and started walking towards him, keeping her eyes trained on his face. She realised as she got closer that when she actually reached the wall, the only thing to stop her seeing Jack in his full glory was her willpower not to look down. She concentrated all her energy on this.

As Jack watched Gwen walk towards him the smile left his face; there was no humour in this situation for him. This was Gwen – the woman he'd wanted since she first walked into Torchwood holding pizza - American feast – large – if he remembered correctly. "Oh there's got to be some sort of irony there," he thought to himself. Now – here she was – walking towards him as he stood wet and naked in a shower cubicle and they were totally alone; would be totally alone for at least the next five hours. "Oh God!" he thought to himself as he could feel himself hardening at the thought. "Don't look down!"

Gwen reached the wall. "Don't look down!" she thought, unknowingly echoing Jack.

She reached out and handed him the towel, but Jack didn't take it. She moved closer til she was standing against the wall, noticing that Jack had moved away from it as she did so. He looked stricken all of a sudden, his eyes widening slightly, then he looked down.

"Shit!" they thought in unison.

Gwen's eyes now were automatically drawn to follow his – she couldn't help it.

"Oh…" she breathed as she saw his growing erection.

"Ah…sorry…" Jack smiled. "Perhaps I should take that towel now."

"Well, it's a bit late now!" Gwen stated. "I've seen the lot now!"

"Well," Jack started, then thinking better of it stopped.

Gwen looked back to his face. "Well what?" she asked.

Taking the towel from her, but not doing anything with it he replied, "nothing."

"Come on Jack," she smiled cheekily. "You look like you're in a sharing mood right now."

Jack smiled. "Okay...I was going to say, that you haven't exactly seen the lot..."

Looking back down Gwen could see what he meant; she was feeling adventurous and a little more than caught up in the moment. She looked back to Jack to see him watching her – the look on his face made her heart beat faster, her breathing stop and her pulse pound low in her stomach all at once. She'd dreamed for years of being with this man – and now here he was – naked and ready in front of her. "Oh boy was he ready," she thought to herself as she felt the heat creep up her neck.

Clearing her throat she finally answered him. "And you expect me to just take your word for that do you Captain?"

"You don't believe me? How do you propose we resolve the issue then?" Jack asked, voice low. He loved it when she called him Captain.

"Prove it," she continued breathlessly. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" she thought.

"Oh…I can do that," he replied as he stepped around the barrier between them, the towel forgotten on the floor.

"Oh…ahh…okay…" Gwen replied as she stepped back slightly.

Jack stopped, a little confused. "Gwen...what is it you want here? Because if you're not sure…"

"I…" replied Gwen, definitely unsure now. The phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for' flying through her head.

Jack turned and picked up the towel, wrapping it around his waist; this did little to conceal his still obvious desire – after all he couldn't just turn it off, but at least it restored his modesty a little.

"I think we need to talk," he said softly as he looked at her intently.

Gwen nodded as she turned away from him.

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back against him lightly.

"Why don't you go and wait for me in my office," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be up in a minute."

Gwen's eyes were closed, her breathing laboured as she felt him hard against her; reminding her of their shooting lesson not long after she joined Torchwood. She nodded in reply to his suggestion and left the room.

Jack watched her go; a storm of feelings raging inside him. He wanted her more than he could put into words; but not if she wasn't sure. The last thing he wanted was her hating him if something happened that she didn't really want.

He took his time dressing; he kept most of his clothes down here in a large locker. There was not much point keeping them upstairs and there was more room down here. He wanted to give Gwen time to think. He hoped she would be waiting for him upstairs – they really did finally need to talk about this thing between them.

As he ascended the steps to his office, he couldn't keep the images from his mind; Gwen wet and naked under the water with him – pressed up against the low wall, moaning his name, his hands on her white skin…so lost was he in these thoughts he walked into the glass door of his office. Coming to his senses, he pushed the door open and looked around for Gwen.

"Shit," he said aloud. She wasn't in the room; she'd realised her mistake – she didn't really want this after all, she'd left him and gone home to the man she really loved – the man she married. Jack circled his desk and dropped into his chair; putting his head in his hands he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jack…"

Jack's head shot up – had he really just heard that? He listened for a moment – nothing.

"I'm going nuts," he said out loud.

"Could be from lack of sex," came the voice again.

"Now I definitely heard that!" he said as he rose from his chair. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

He looked around and then he smiled. Walking to the opening he looked down.

"Took you long enough Captain," said Gwen as she smiled up at him from where she sat on his bed.

Jack dropped down in to his room, sitting next to her on his bed; they sat across the bed, their backs against the wall, their bodies touching from thigh to shoulder. Jack reached down and picked up her right hand and held it in his left.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gwen didn't answer, he turned his head and looked at her; tears were streaming down her face.

Jack turned his body towards her raising his hand to her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed. He brought her head down to his shoulder and wrapping his arm around her, pulled her close to him.

"Whatever is going on – we can fix it, there's no need to cry."

"I want to cry Jack," Gwen replied through snuffling sobs. "That's attractive!" she thought to herself as a hiccup escaped her; she knew she must be leaving a wet mess all over his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head. "What's the matter?"

Gwen pulled back and looked at him, her eyes still wet and red. "I'm here Jack! That's what's the matter!"

He looked back at her; he tried to understand what she was saying – what she was feeling.

"If you don't want to be here – then why did you come?"

"I do want to be here…" she replied as she looked away.

"Okay – this is starting to get confusing," Jack admitted.

"God Jack! You are so thick!"

"What!?"

"I want to be here! I shouldn't be here! I love Rhys! I'm married to Rhys!"

Jack just sat there; he didn't know what she wanted to hear from him.

"It's no secret I've already cheated on Rhys once – something I never thought I'd do; God! If I ever thought he'd cheated on me I'd kill him! And now, here I am at two in the morning sitting on another man's bed!"

After a short silence Jack spoke. "What can I do Gwen? Tell me how to make this better for you."

She looked him in the eye, pleading with him. "Tell me to go Jack; tell me you don't want me here. Tell me you don't want me."

Jack looked away and sat back against the bed. "So… you want me to lie to you?"

"Jack…"

He looked back to her. "When I came back and found out you were engaged – you told me you said yes to Rhys' proposal because no one else would have you..."

"I remember," she replied softly.

"You know that wasn't true; I was telling you exactly that at the time."

"So why didn't you do anything about it then Jack? Before then?"

"I wanted more for you; you loved Rhys!" He looked away, pained.

"I loved you!" she cried.

"I'm not a nice guy Gwen! I've never had much respect for anything – certainly not relationships or even marriage."

Gwen continued to look at him, her gorgeous eyes trained on him.

"Then I met you; sure I flirted," he looked down and frowned. "I don't know if I can actually talk to anyone without flirting a little."

He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Do I really want to lay myself wide open like this?" he thought to himself. Making his decision he continued.

"The point is – I've always wanted you Gwen; I just respected you too much to make a move while you were with Rhys."

She looked down then.

"When I found out that you and Owen," he started. "Well…it just about killed me!"

"Jack…I…"

"Don't Gwen," he interrupted. "You don't have to explain; I know how this job can be. It would have been nice if you'd come to me instead though," he smiled.

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes; then she smiled back at him.

"There's my girl," Jack said, as he gently ran a finger down her cheek.

"So…what do we do about this?" Gwen asked as she brought her hand up to cover Jacks.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "You had to go and complicate it all by marrying the guy!"

"I almost didn't you know," she replied.

Jack tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"At the wedding…" Gwen started.

"Yes…"

"The Nostrovite came into my room – as you; things were said; we were about to kiss when it transformed."

"You were going to kiss me on your wedding day?"

"No! You were going to kiss me!"

"Well…now you're just being technical! And technically – it wasn't me!"

"The point is – if that had really been you – and we'd really kissed…I don't think I would've married Rhys. Unless…"

"Unless what?" he asked, fighting the urge to do just that.

"Unless you were a really crap kisser!" she replied.

"Hah! Well – we now know how that would've turned out then!" he remonstrated, as he without warning lent in and kissed her.

Gwen was startled at first; even with all the talk about it – she wasn't actually expecting it.

Now the move had been made Jack wouldn't stop – not unless Gwen told him to – and he knew she wouldn't. He moved his hand through her hair as he pulled her into him more. He teased his tongue over her lips – her mouth opening instantly to his request.

Gwen was on fire everywhere he touched her; her heart raced, her mind was blank. All she knew was desire – it raged around her – it owned her. Jack owned her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : only big girls and boys to read this one please - notice the rating change :) gets a little hot and steamy

Gwen looked at Jack; she could hold back no longer – she didn't want to. She moved to straddle his lap, hearing him draw breath at the contact; she moved her hands up from his shoulders to bury them in his still damp hair. "God he smells so good," she thought to herself.

She moved forward closing the gap between them and took his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Jack wasn't used to it – but he was happy to let her run the show; he was surprised at her ferocity as she all but forced her tongue past his lips. "Not that I'm complaining," he thought to himself as his earlier arousal returned with a vengeance.

Gwen began to move against Jack as she felt him harden beneath her, a moan escaping her lips. "I'm going to cum in my pants if I keep this up," she thought to herself.

Jack broke away from her. "I'm going to cum in my pants if you keep that up," he breathed, echoing her thoughts.

"Well…we definitely don't want that!" she replied, trying not to laugh.

Jack brought her back to him; his hands moved to push her jacket from her shoulders, then without pause, he pulled her shirt off over her head. He trailed kisses up the line of her jaw to nuzzle the flesh where her ear started.

Gwen threw her head back to allow Jack better access to her; soft moans on her lips as he continued down to her shoulder.

Jack sat back and looked at Gwen; losing the contact of his mouth, Gwen opened her eyes to look at him.

"What!? Do I have something on my face?"

Smiling, Jack moved his right hand around her to skilfully release the clasp of her bra.

Gwen was impressed; after so many years Rhys still had trouble with two hands. Her mood deflated a little at the thought. She really needed to remember not to make comparisons between her husband and the man she was about to cheat on him with.

Discarding her bra, Jack moved his hands to cup her breasts, moving his thumbs in unison across her already taught nipples.

Arching in to the contact, all thoughts of Rhys flew from Gwen's mind.

Jack moved forward and took one nipple in his mouth sucking gently, all the while keeping his eyes on her beautiful face. He'd always thought her eyes were what attracted him most – but he found that her face didn't suffer for them being closed right now. "Of course it could be the exquisite expression that is currently on her face," he thought to himself.

Gwen had her head back, as she arched into Jacks touch; her lips were parted slightly as she panted lightly, trying to keep control. She wanted her hands on Jack's body – but she really wanted him to take control; she wanted to be dominated – she knew Jack could do it, where Rhys never had been able. "There I go again with the comparisons," she thought, mentally scolding herself.

Jack moved to her other breast; his hand dropped to the band of her jeans, hooking his fingers between the fabric and the skin of her toned stomach.

A bolt of electricity shot through her straight to her core as Jack's hand slipped under the band of her jeans; her heart rate soared, her breathing becoming erratic.

Waiting a moment, Jack used his dexterous fingers to pop open her button, then he slowly brought her zipper down. He moved his hand to rest just above the line of her panties, his thumb moving in slow strokes under them.

Gwen felt like she was about to explode; the speed of his movements was driving her crazy. She opened her eyes to look down at him; "He has way too many clothes on," she thought to herself as she moved her hands from his shoulders to grasp the bottom of his t-shirt to pull it off. He had only put pants and a t-shirt on when he came up from the shower, so his body was now bared to her again.

Gwen pushed him back from her; she wanted to see him as her hands roamed over his chest.

Jack grasped her hips to hold her steady on him as he scooted forward, to allow him to lie back on the bed fully; his hands moving back up to pull her down to him.

Gwen groaned as her breasts scraped along his chest as she brought her mouth back to his. She moved to flick her tongue quickly across his earlobe, before suckling at the tender skin of his neck.

It was Jack's turn to moan as she traced her way down his chest, stopping briefly at each nipple. He knew he needed more of her – and soon. He sat up, pushing her up with him; he lifted her off his lap to stand in front of him. Keeping his eyes on hers, he tugged her jeans down and as she slipped her sneakers off she kicked her jeans out of the way. Jack ran his hands back up her thighs – her thin panties the only thing keeping her from him. "Not for long," he thought, as he slipped off the bed to kneel in front of her.

Gwen looked down at him and swallowed as he moved forward to plant a kiss on her stomach.

He hooked one finger in the band of her panties and tugged lightly exposing a little more of her milky white skin to him; he kissed down along the line where her thigh met her body, tugging her underwear down as he went. Pulling them all the way down, Gwen kicked them away as she did her jeans. She was fully bared to him now; he planted one last kiss before moving her around to push her down onto the bed.

There was nothing else for Gwen; nothing existed past this moment – this room – this man; his hands on her, pushing her legs apart as she lay on his bed.

"Jack," she breathed.

"Hmm?"

Her head spun as his lips brushed against the inside of her thigh; she felt so vulnerable at that moment – and she loved it. She was more turned on right now than she could ever remember being.

"Please Jack…"

He smiled as he moved further towards her wet heat; he could smell her arousal and it was making him wild that it was because of him – for him!

"What do you want Gwen?" he asked in a low voice.

"You know what I want!" she answered.

"What do you want Gwen?" he repeated, his voice almost menacing in its intensity.

"You Jack…I want you…"

He moved to her other thigh.

"I asked WHAT you want…"

"Jack…"

"Gwen…"

She felt a little self-conscious saying what she wanted him to do – which she thought was slightly ridiculous in her current position.

Her face flamed as she voiced her desires.

"I want your hands all over my body; I want your tongue inside me…"

Jack's engorged cock twitched at her words; the restraint of his pants was almost starting to hurt.

Gwen's hips bucked, a strangled cry emanating from deep inside her as Jack's tongue delved into her wet folds. "Is this how this is going to work?" she thought to herself. "I say what I want and he does it?"

"Oh God!" he thought to himself as he tasted her. He would do anything she asked of him tonight; hopefully she was getting the message.

"Jack…" panted Gwen.

"What do you want?"

"I want your fingers inside me, your mouth on my clit…"

Jack immediately obliged; he moved his mouth to cover her clit, alternately sucking and licking, as he pushed one finger into her.

Gwen couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her as his talented finger started a rhythm, as his equally talented mouth massaged her hyper-sensitive nub.

"More…" she gasped.

Jack added a second finger, never breaking his rhythm.

"Harder Jack…faster…"

Increasing the speed and pressure of his thrusts, Jack could feel her start to quiver around him; he smiled as he thought of her cuming on his fingers.

"Ahh…Jack…"

He needed to see her face as he brought her to her first orgasm with him; he moved his head so he could watch her, still massaging her clit with his thumb, he hooked his fingers hard into her.

Gwen let out a loud cry as she found her release; she could feel Jack moving, drawing out her orgasm. Returning to her body she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Jack was still kneeling between her legs, his fingers only moving a little now, his thumb stroking the inside of her thigh as he lazily lapped at her. Her need for him was sated only briefly; as she watched him she felt it flare all over again.

"I want you inside me..."

He looked up at her as he slid his fingers slowly out of her; she sat up and moved to quickly unfasten his pants, taking him in her hand.

Jack moaned as she grasped him; after watching her cum, he was very close himself, he needed to move before she took him too far. Moving her hand away, he stood to remove his shoes and pants.

Gwen's eyes went wide as his erection was freed; "He wasn't kidding," she thought as she looked at him appraisingly. "It does get much bigger." She reached for him and pulled him to her.

Jack was worried he wouldn't make it inside her the way he was feeling; she pulled him to her by the cock. He closed his eyes, letting out a hiss of breath as she ran her tongue across his weeping tip.

"Gwen…" he warned.

"Look at me," Gwen commanded.

He did as she requested; her big eyes looking up at him as she dropped her hand away from him; she stretched back onto the bed.

"I want your cock inside me…I want you to fuck me my Captain…"

Jack nearly lost it then and there; all breath left his body as everything he was seemed to shoot straight to his straining erection. He dropped one knee onto the bed in between her legs as he moved forward, his hands resting either side of her. Never breaking contact with those amazing eyes, he used his knee to push her legs wider to allow him to position himself at her entrance.

Her hips moved up to meet him as he pushed lightly into her.

Gwen moaned as the head of Jack's rather impressive cock entered her; she couldn't help but push up into him.

"What do you want?" he asked again, barely able to choke out the words.

"You Captain…"

Without warning Jack pushed hard.

Gwen let out a scream; it had hurt – Jack was way bigger than anyone she'd ever had before. It only took her a second to adjust; she started to move under him – needing the movement.

Jack moved to meet her; he started a steady rhythm, gentle at first, letting her get used to him. Then as Gwen quickened the pace, pushing up into him, he did the same – moving faster and a little harder.

Gwen was rocketing towards her second orgasm of the night; she could feel it building within her – knew it would erupt with an intensity like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

"Fuck me harder…" she yelled through gritted teeth.

"I won't last much longer Gwen…" Jack choked out.

At that moment Gwen arched up and let out a scream that pierced throughout the Hub.

Feeling her muscles clench around him Jack lost it; he hit his orgasm hard, a guttural moan passing his lips as all his muscles locked up and he collapsed down onto her.

Jack felt Gwen's lips on his shoulder as she shifted under him; he lifted his head and looked at her.

Gwen smiled at him. "I hated to disturb you," she started. "But breathing is starting to become a problem."

"Sorry," he replied as he rolled to her side.

"Well," she considered. "If that's the price I have to pay for what I just got – I'm willing to go without air for a while."

Jack chuckled as he smoothed a strand of hair away from her face. "Air can be overrated," he agreed. He reached down to pull the blanket up over them.

They lay there for a while, Jack lightly running his hand over her, when Gwen checked her watch; a cloud crossing her face.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, brushing his lips over her shoulder.

"Not really," she replied, not looking at him. "I left a note for Rhys to say there was an emergency – I never said when I'd be back."

"So you can stay," he said smiling.

"It's nearly five Jack; the other's will be here soon."

"Not if I text them to take the day off; it is Sunday after all."

Gwen looked at him and smiled. "I would like to stay here with you like this for a while."

"It's settled then," Jack said, as he got out of bed to get his phone.

'Nothing on t'day' the message started. 'Take the day off people. Cya t'morrow. This includes you Ianto.'

Jack put the phone on his desk and dropped back down into his bedroom, to find Gwen snoring softly into his pillow. He smiled as he looked at her – he hoped she wouldn't regret this when she awoke.

"What you will regret," he said out loud, "is me finding out you snore!"

He climbed into bed beside her, wrapping an arm across her; soon joining her in a satisfied slumber.


End file.
